Watashi no Sensei!
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Como cuando te enamoras de tu profesor y ya no le haces caso a la razón. Eso me pasó a mí, Maka Albarn, la estudiante numero 1. Y no, esto no es otra historia de un amor de colegio normal. No cuando de quien te enamoras tiene un secreto y cuando el tiempo pasa… se ven las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a todas! :3  
>Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Geme-chan! Y no solo porque eres una bruja(?) mwahahaha XD<br>En fin, lo prometido es deuda. Es 1 de Nov. El estreno de este nuevo proyecto. **

**Espero que les guste de aqui en adelante.  
>Y que no se sorprendan mucho xD<br>Amenme! *tira corazones y calabazas***

* * *

><p><strong>WATASHI NO SENSEI!<strong>

_Como cuando te enamoras de tu profesor y ya no le haces caso a la razón. Eso me pasó a mí, Maka Albarn, la estudiante numero 1. Y no, esto no es otra historia de un amor de colegio normal. No cuando de quien te enamoras tiene un secreto y cuando el tiempo pasa… se ven las consecuencias._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

_Sus ojos, ellos no sabían hablar._

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las tempranas calles de Death City, mi objetivo era llegar al Shibusen. La mejor Academia en todo el país, llevaba un libro en la mano mientras caminaba. La sensación de las solitarias calles a excepción de unas pocas personas madrugadoras, con el tiempo me hice una persona madrugadora. Cuando subí las escaleras del Shibusen, me gire y observe a Death City en su esplendor. Me senté en una banca y me sumergí en la maravillosa sensación de leer.<p>

Me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 16 años. Vivo con mi padre en uno de los departamentos más cercanos al Shibusen, mi madre viaja por todo el mundo y me manda postales seguidas. Siempre pendiente de mí. Tengo una "pandilla", nos hacemos llamar Spartoi. Soul Evans, tiene 16 el mujeriego "cool" del grupo con buen corazón y me ha brindado una sincera amistad desde que lo conozco de los 10 años. Black Star, tiene 16 el egocéntrico mono idiota con complejo de dios es como un hermano mayor para mi, sus padres y los míos siempre fueron amigos así que lo conozco de toda la vida. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, tiene 17 y es las más tranquila de nosotros, es una hermosa mujer y gran amiga, la conozco el mismo tiempo que Soul y es increíble pero es novia de Black. Death the Kid, el hijo del director y tiene 16, tiene un Desorden Obseso-Compulsivo por la simetría, se podría decir que es el más guapo y caballeroso del grupo y a pesar de todo es un gran amigo y buen consejero. Chrona Gorgón, es hija de la enfermera del Shibusen y tiene 16, es la más tímida y más tierna del grupo, por increíble que suene es novia –casi prometida– de Kid, a ella la conocí en el Jardín de Infantes luego de la "Batalla de las Crayolas". Elizabeth –Liz– Thompson y Patricia –Patty– Thompson, Liz tiene 17 y Patty tiene 15, son unas hermosas rubias con un severo trauma por las compras, Liz es la que se involucra en la vida sentimental de todos –Fue ella la que hizo que Kid se declarara a Chrona y que Tsubaki aceptara los sentimientos de Black–, Patty… bueno Patty es la menor de grupo y la mas infantil e inocente antes que Chrona. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, Ragnarok Gorgón, el hermano mayor de Chrona – Y cuñado de Kid– tiene 18, es el típico matón que debe haber en un grupo y a pesar de su aspecto intimidante es un gran muchacho.

Tsubaki, Liz y Ragnarok van un año superior a todos –Ragnarok dejo sus estudios a los 10 y los retomo al año siguiente– ellos están en el Salón Luna Llena. Kid, Chrona, Black, Soul y yo vamos al Salón Luna Creciente. Y Patty está en el Salón Luna Nueva.

Todos, todos son altos menos Black y yo. Lo que deja claro que soy la más pequeña en estatura del grupo y la menos desarrollada. Claro, Chrona no tiene muchos pechos pero tiene unas enormes caderas… Dios, juntarme con Black y Soul me está haciendo efecto.

En fin, somos Spartoi. Algo como los 11 de Konoha **(1) **solo que seriamos los 9 de Death City.

Mierda, en serio… debo dejar de ver anime con Black Star o terminare haciéndome Otaku. Y tengo mejores planes para mi vida que pasar tras una computadora. **(N/A: sentí la indirecta…)**

Levante el rostro y unos ojos verdes energéticos me sonrieron.

–Buen día, pequeña mortal– me saludo Black.

Poco a poco empezaban a llegar los alumnos y entre ellos Spartoi.

Empezábamos a hablar trivialidades del fin de semana, cuando la campana para el inicio de clases hizo su aparición.

Entramos a la primera clase que era Orientación para la Vida con Marie-sensei. Luego tocaba Artes con Azusa-sensei. Y así continuábamos hasta el primer receso.

Liz, Ragnarok, Tsubaki y Patty nos esperaban afuera del Salón Luna Creciente. Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la Cafetería. Me detuve en seco.

– ¿Está todo bien, Maka?– me pregunto Tsubaki y yo le sonreí  
>–Olvide mi libro… ya regreso, espero que Sid-sensei no haya cerrado el Salón…–<br>– ¿Te acompaño? – me dijo Patty y yo negué  
>–Esta bien, iré sola<p>

Me gire sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar en dirección al salón. Y lo vi.

Tan arreglado.  
>Tan masculino.<br>Con traje negro y camisa azul marino de fondo.

Unos fríos y cansados ojos celestes tras unos lentes de montura, su cabello profundamente negro y algo alborotado, alto… súper alto, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, boca rosada… Dios… tan guapo… parecía hecho por los mismos dioses. Le autodenomine "Mr. Perfecto".

Mr. Perfecto se acerco a mí, se inclino a mi altura y solo atine a sonrojarme. Sentí su perfume, tan penetrante, profundo, masculino…

–Hola– voz profunda – ¿sabes dónde está la oficina del director? –parpadee y asentí, muda – ¿me llevas? –  
>– ¿Aceptaron un nuevo alumno a mediados del año? – escuche la sonora carcajada de su parte, seguía siendo tan masculino<br>–disculpa, tengo 26 años y seré su profesor–  
>– ¿de que materia?<br>–Literatura y Natación  
>–soy buena en Literatura…<br>–me alegra saberlo… ¿tu nombre?  
>–Albarn, Maka Albarn<br>–un verdadero placer, Albarn. Soy Julian Death

Su nombre me cayó como balde de agua fría. No solo me había fijado en mi futuro profesor sino que también resulto ser familiar de Kid… o sea ¡es familia del director Shinigami Death!

¡Esto parecía un Shoujo de los que a Black le gustan a escondidas!

–Death-sensei, esta es la oficina de Shinigami-sama  
>–Gracias, Albarn.<p>

Shinigami-sama se giro sobre sí mismo y nos miro. Me imagine que como es Shinigami-sama seria Kid en unos años. Enormemente alto, penetrantes ojos lilas, cabello negro con tres líneas completas en su cabeza.

–Oh~ Julian-kun, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Stephania-chan?  
>–Bien, espera venir mañana<br>– ¿Cómo va todo, Maka-chan?  
>–Muy bien, Shinigami-sama, gracias por preocuparse<br>–tus notas volvieron a ser las mejores de los salones, te felicito  
>–gracias, Shinigami-sama<p>

Sentí la mirada celeste de Death-sensei en mí.

–me retiro, Shinigami-sama

Shinigami-sama simplemente asintió, mi rostro por inercia miro a Death-sensei. Me sonrió cálidamente.

Cuando me retire de la oficina, empecé a correr en dirección al salón.

Mi pulso estaba acelerado y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Esto no puede ser amor. No puede. No debe, no es correcto.

Pero por más que intentaba no podía evitar pensar en esos penetrantes ojos celestes.

* * *

><p>(1) Ya terminara Naruto T-T *se va a un rincon* Todos sabemos quienes son los 11 de Konoha xD<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les guste. Algunas ya sabian, otras no xD<p>

Aun asi, espero sus reviews.

A favor de la campaña **"Con Voz y Voto"** porque agregar a Favoritos y no dejar Review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo

¡Hasta el Cap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo~  
>Pues nada, aqui vengo con el cap 2~<br>Espero que les guste~  
>Nos leemos mas abajo ewe<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

_Sin duda, este hombre me ha dejado sin aliento._

* * *

><p>– ¡No me he enamorado de mi sensei! – me repetía constantemente hasta llegar a la mesa en la cual comía con los chicos.<p>

Las clases continuaban como si nada, lo único que se altero fue mi corazón. No volví a ver a Julian en todo el día de clases, sono el timbre que indicaba la salida y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas. Soul y Black iban hablando trivialidades del final de Naruto Shippuden, Tsubaki, Liz y Ragnarok hablaban sobre un proyecto que les habían dejado, Kid y Chrona iban tomados de la mano planeando alguna cita, Patty iba a la par mía hablando sobre las jirafas y como hacer origami.

Luego una pequeña mata de cabellos negros se lanzo sobre Kid, Chrona miro sorprendida a la pequeña que abrazaba a Kid, Liz y Patty se acercaron a la niña y la enfoque bien. Traía puesto un vestido gris, medias blancas y zapatos de charol negros, su cabello totalmente liso y unos brillantes y entusiastas ojos celestes. Era tan parecida a…

– ¡Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty! ¡Hola! – Se lanzo sobre Liz y la abrazo eufóricamente  
>– Stephania, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te trajo? – la voz fría de Death-sensei me erizo la piel, voltee a verlo y luego a la niña. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mordí mi labio, esa niña era su hija. Estaba segura de eso, pero la niña le saco la lengua.<br>– Nii-chan, eres un idiota. Charlie me trajo desde New York hasta aquí y tú me recibes así, eres malo – sentí como un peso se libraba de mi, Kid miraba con una ceja alzada a Death-sensei.  
>– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kid y Death-sensei sonrió.<br>– Voy a trabajar aquí – dijo y nos miro a todos – eres un mal educado, Kid. ¿No me piensas presentar a tus amigos? –  
>– Chicos, el es Julian Death. Es mi primo y ella es Stephania Death. Ellos son Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Maka Albarn –<br>– ¿Ya conocía a Ragnarok y a Chrona? – pregunto Black con una ceja alzada  
>– Si, Julian conoció a Chrona en la primera reunión que hizo mi padre para presentarla como mi novia y a Ragnarok en una visita que hizo aquí hace unos 3 años – respondió Kid restándole importancia al asunto. – Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –<br>–Voy a trabajar de profesor aquí, Stephania se va a quedar contigo, yo ya alquile un departamento cerca del Shibusen  
>– ¿Ya lo sabe mi padre?<br>– Si, no te preocupes

Mire a Stephania y ella me miro a mi, me sonrió y se me acerco.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Me pregunto y yo me agache a su altura  
>– Tengo 16 – le respondí y me levante, ella tomo mi mano y sentí la mirada de Julian en mí.<br>– Tus manos están sudando – me dijo y yo le sonreí nerviosa.  
>– ¡Hey, Maka! – mire a Black – te compre el DVD de Love Stage que tanto querías, te lo doy si me dejas usar tu PS4 –<br>– Entonces nos vamos a mi casa – le dije y Soul entro a la charla  
>– Yo también voy, dile a Spirit que pase por mi casa para ir por unos controles y te doy el CD Drama de Love Stage –<br>– ¡Patty también quiere! –Dijo Patty – yo quiero ver Love Stage, ¿puedo Maka-chan?  
>– Si, Patty, solo que tu pondrías la comida –le respondí<p>

Los cuatro empezamos a planear nuestra tarde y posiblemente tal vez nuestra noche, y es que con estos tres es imposible no estar metida en el rollo del Anime y Manga. Se podría decir que es la única distracción que tengo aparte de los libros. Sentí la mirada de todos y nosotros cuatro volteamos a ver a los otros chicos.

Kid, Chrona, Liz, Ragnarok, Tsubaki, Julian y Stephania nos miraban… raro.

En eso aparece una Santa Fe negra e inmediatamente se que se trata de mi papá. Se baja del carro y camina hasta nosotros.

– ¡Hola, Spirit-san! – dijeron al unisonó y mi papá solo les sonrió  
>– Papá – me miro – Black, Soul y Patty irán con nosotros –<br>– ¿Otra vez tengo que pasar por la casa de Black, Soul y Patty? –  
>– Si… – lo vi suspirar y asentir – ¡Nos vemos!<p>

Nosotros cuatro nos despedimos y entramos a la camioneta, hicimos las paradas necesarias y nos dirigimos al departamento en el vivo con mi papá.

* * *

><p>Cuando nos separamos con Patty del televisor, Soul y Black terminaban de jugar GTA V. Aun era temprano.<p>

– ¿Se van a quedar? – les pregunte y negaron  
>– No puedo hoy Maka – me dijo Black – mi mamá va a regresar del viaje a las 9 y son las 6, tengo que hacer limpieza o sino… despídete de nuestros mangas<br>– Yo quisiera pero Wes va a salir y no le gusta dejar la casa sola – me dijo Soul  
>– Yo tengo que montar guardia hoy –me dijo Patty con una sonrisa y los tres la miramos desconcertados, exigiendo una explicación. Ella solo estallo en carcajadas – Onee-chan saldrá hoy y Kid-kun se queda con Chrona-chan –<p>

Y los tres entendimos lo que nos quiso decir. En eso salió de mi cuarto Blair. Mi gatita morada, mi mamá me la regalo antes de irse y desde entonces la tengo, recuerdo que un día de Halloween, Liz nos hizo disfraces y a Blair le hizo un sombrerito. Desde entonces no se lo quita a menos que le toque baño.

– Entonces… ¿bye? – dije alzando una ceja. Todos me miraron y se levantaron dispuestos a arreglar el desorden que teníamos.

* * *

><p>Eran las 9PM, mi papá salió por fin de su habitación solo a cenar y a despedirse de mí. Spirit nunca me ha dicho de que trabaja y la verdad no me interesa mucho, todos los días voy temprano al colegio, el me llega recoger a la salida, luego se encierra en su cuarto, sale solo a cenar y se va. Y esa historia se repite todo el año.<p>

De no ser por los amigos que tengo, definitivamente mi vida fuera aburrida. Me coloque la pijama y me metí a la cama.

Y lo único con lo que pude soñar fue con unos fríos ojos celestes viéndome tras el cristal de sus lentes de montadura. Esa sonrisa ladina, el olor de su penetrante perfume. Imaginármelo sonrojado.

Dios.

¿Por qué pusiste este hombre en mi camino? **(N/A: en realidad fui yo… soy una diosa… bueno en este fic si XD) **

Cuando me desperté, honestamente no quería despertar. Me senté en la orilla de la cama aun sintiendo el aroma de ese perfume. Me levante, me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes, me bañe, me cambie, me peine y tome algo de comer de la nevera, lo metí en mi cartera. Tome las llaves del perchero y el libro que actualmente leo. Empecé a leer.

_"Al armario -murmuró-. Vete al armario y reza._  
><em>-No.<em>  
><em>Su madre levantó la mano para golpearla.<em>  
><em>-¡No!"<em>

Wow, cada vez se pone más interesante _Carrie_, estaba tan absorta que solo sentí que algo se interpuso en mi camino. Al levantar mi cara lo vi, no traía sus lentes así que sentí su mirada más penetrante. Trague en seco y me sonroje, el solo sonrió.

– Buenos días, Maka-chan – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono que, según yo, era sensual.  
>– Buenos días, Death-sensei – se inclino hasta quedar a mi altura, ¿fui yo o su aura me pareció peligrosa?<br>– ¿Sabes? Puedes decirme Julian fuera del colegio  
>– De acuerdo –sentí que mi voz tembló y me sonroje –Julian…<br>– ¿Siempre te vas temprano?  
>– Si… prefiero el colegio cuando aun no hay muchos alumnos<p>

Julian pareció recordar algo, miro al techo y asintió.

– ¿Ya desayunaste?  
>– No, la verdad siempre desayuno cuando es el primer receso<br>– Te invito a desayunar, no acepto un no por respuesta.

Y así, como negarme ¿no creen?

Tomo mi muñeca y fue cuando note que aun estaba en el piso de los departamentos. Ok, ¡Esto no es un Shoujo!

Pero… gracias a la cercanía que tenia, note sus ojeras, sentí su perfume colarse por mi nariz. Todo de él, era inevitable.

Cuando llegamos, el me dijo que ordenara lo que quisiera. Pedí unos panqueques y un jugo de naranja. El simplemente un croissant y un capuchino.

– Julian… – el levanto la vista del periódico y levanto una ceja en señal de que me ponía atención – ¿no va a pedir nada mas?  
>– Mmm, no. La verdad casi no como en exceso, Stephania si lo hace.<br>– Cuando la vi, pensé que era… –note que sus hombros se tensaron pero intento disimularlo  
>– ¿Mi hija? Siempre es así, no te preocupes.<p>

No dijo nada mas, mantuve la vista en mi plato hasta que termine de comer. El me miraba, fijamente, sin discreción.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – el negó divertido  
>– No, pero tu cara tiene algo<br>– ¿Eh?  
>– Eres muy bella – solo atine a sonrojarme, me sonrió y se levanto. Me extendió la mano y la tome – Es hora de ir al colegio<p>

Asentí como muñequito.

¿Dios, por qué has puesto en mi camino a este hombre? **(N/A: porque puedo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

Sweet TroubleMaker: nosotras tenemos nuestro propio fic geme xD ¡Maldita Maka!(?) xDDD

Kamica nm: Hehehe ¿crees? Es una verdadera lastima que terminara asi T-T *con una banderita "4Ever SasuHina"* ¡No esperes! Aqui esta~

AnneFrederick: Pronto se sabra ewe o quizas no(? ¡Gracias!

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: prometo solemnemente no decirlo ^^ *corre a publicarlo a FB* gracias por tu hamor uwu

241L0M3RCUR1: tu me entiendes Lo-chan TwT es que yo quiero un hombre asi y por eso lo creo asi uwu XDDD Oh por mi(?

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D<p>

Nos leemos en otro capi!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, bueno.  
>¿Cómo les va? A mi mejor... LOL (?) okno<br>*Come un panini* ¿que tengo que escribir aqui?... ah no se xD  
>¡Iniciamos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

"_Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales mis expectativas son excesivamente altos"  
>– Anastasia Steele<em>

* * *

><p>Caminaba sonrojada a su lado mientras él caminaba sin inmutarse de que literalmente me sintiera como gelatina. Casi no hablaba, por lo que la caminata fue silenciosa. Y le agradecía internamente porque no hubiera podido con mi cara roja y en un intento de hablar con la lengua enrolladla. Dios, me sentía como Chrona. Y, lo admití… me enamore de alguien 10 años mayor que yo.<p>

Y si soy sincera, tenía miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi madre? ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi papá? ¿Y si se los digo a los chicos? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Será correcto? ¿Seré correspondida?

Varias dudas invadían mi mente. Cuando subimos las gradas del Shibusen me miro y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Le correspondí y me senté donde siempre espero a los chicos. Saque mi libro y fue cuando note que mis manos temblaban y sudaban.

Me hice bolita en la silla cuando una cabellera azul se lanzaba a abrazarme.

– Maka~ – Black me estrujaba, hice un puchero y fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué? ¿No te puedo abrazar? – se hizo el dolido mientras murmuraba cosas como que soy una mala amiga, que ya no lo quiero. Y yo me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia. Él me miro con un signo de interrogación obvia y mis risas aumentaron. – Me alegro ser tu payaso personal – se levanto y se sentó a mi lado – ¿Qué tienes, mortal? – lo mire y me sorprendí.  
>– ¿Por qué? – le pregunte y su sonrisa se ensancho<br>– ¡Porque soy un dios y lo es todo! – me abrazo contra su pecho y le correspondí el abrazo  
>– Solo necesitaba esto, Black –<p>

Increíblemente se quedo callado mientras me abrazaba. Realmente, solo necesitaba un abrazo de alguien conocido.

– Oí, dejen de hacer eso. Me pongo celoso – dijo Ragnarok al sentarse enfrente de mí, Black me abrazo más fuerte y le saco la lengua. – ¡Déjala! La vas a ahogar, idiota –  
>– ¡Oblígame! ¡Hago lo que quiero porque soy el próximo que superara a los dioses! –<br>– ¡Ven estrellita, te hare ver las nubes con un solo golpe! –  
>– Dejen de hacer estupideces – dijo Liz al acercarse, se sentó a la par mía. – ¿Por qué pelean? –<br>– Ragnarok esta celoso porque Black me abrazaba – dije como una niña de 5 años poniéndole queja a su madre.

Liz estallo en risas mientras Ragnarok y Black parecían pioneros en una película de vaqueros. Sonreí, esto era lo que necesitaba para calmar mis nervios. Cuando gire mi rostro, me encontré con una mirada celeste mirando directamente a nosotros sin escrúpulo alguno. Trague en seco y me gire a ver la supuesta pelea que se llevaría a cabo. Mire hacia el piso y una mano se coloco sobre mi frente.

– Pareces un tomate, estas roja – dijo Soul cuando levante mi rostro. Me sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa.  
>– No tengo nada – dije y apareció Patty con Tsubaki.<p>

Bueno les comento, Black siempre viene unos 10 minutos después de que yo vengo porque se levanta a entrenar a las 4 de la madrugada. Luego viene Ragnarok con Liz, y aunque Liz y Patty vivan con Kid, siempre vienen con Ragnarok y Tsubaki. Tsubaki siempre pasa a recoger a Patty porque a Patty le gusta el pan que le hornea Tsubaki. Si, la familia Nakatsukasa tiene una panadería y si puedo presumir sus panes son los más ricos de Death City.

– Simétricos días – dijo Kid, que venía tomado de la mano con Chrona  
>– Buenos días –<p>

Y si, Chrona y Ragnarok viven con Medusa-san. Pero o bien Chrona se queda en la casa de Kid y viceversa o Kid pasa a recoger a Chrona. Soul… bueno a Soul lo viene a dejar Wes o él viene en su moto. Soy la única que se viene sola pero porque madrugo.

Suspire y Tsubaki nos ofreció pan. Tsubaki sabe que amo el pan de melón y siempre trae para mí. Y aunque ya había comido lo tome y lo guarde para otro rato.

Tocaron para la primera clase.

– Nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Liz tomando a Ragnarok de la camisa y Tsubaki asintió y los tres se fueron a su primera clase que es Ciencias Naturales.  
>– ¡Hasta luego! – dijo Patty corriendo a su clase que es Historia.<br>– Vamos chicos – dijo Kid, Soul termino su Coca y la lanzo al basurero, Chrona se coloco a la par de Kid mientras Black…  
>– ¿Y Black? – pregunte y la respuesta fue obvia.<br>– ¡ADMIRENME MORTALES! – grito desde una de las puntas del Shibusen. Suspire y mire a Kid  
>– ¡Bájate de ahí, mono asimétrico! –<p>

Black bajo y se dirigió a nosotros. Empezamos a caminar y mis manos volvían a temblar y a sudar. Porque… la primera clase es Literatura.

Soul y Black se fueron a los asientos de atrás llevándose a Kid en el acto. Chrona se sentó junto a mí. Y él entro.

No fue solo su apariencia que hizo que el silencio reinara en el salón, fue su aura. Parecía molesto. Suspire y mordí mi mejilla por dentro.

– Buenos días alumnos, seré su nuevo profesor de Literatura y de igual manera impartiré Natación. – se giro y anoto su nombre en el pizarrón. – me llamo Julian Death, para ustedes Death-sensei. Tengo 26 años. – Todos lo miraban sorprendidos – ¿dudas? – yo estaba sorprendía, su profesionalismo y frialdad me dejo impactada.  
>La más valiente o más tonta hablo. – ¿Está casado? – las miradas se dirigieron hasta ella.<br>– No – sono como una alerta en mi cabeza, la miro con el ceño fruncido – le respondí porque me parece que ha sido valiente – se acerco hasta ella y su aura era tan oscura, nos miro a todos – escuchen bien, no mezclo mi trabajo con mi vida personal. Absténganse de hacer preguntas incoherentes. –

Evasivo, honesto y seco. Trague en seco cuando me miro fijamente. Suspire.

– Señorita Albarn – me levanto de mi puesto y deje los nervios de lado. Debo mostrar porque soy la mejor estudiante del Shibusen. Se acomodo los lentes – tengo entendido que es la mejor alumna del Shibusen. Espero que su esfuerzo en mi materia sea el más alto. Tengo altas expectativas en usted. – suspire y lo encare como la mejor alumna que soy. Como hija de Kami y Spirit Albarn.  
>– Así será, Death-sensei –<p>

Ox levanto la mano y Julian lo miro.

– Death-sensei, ¿en qué materias es bueno usted? –  
>– Idiomas, Contabilidad e Historia Universal –<br>– Eso quiere decir, ¿si alguno de nosotros tiene problemas con alguna materia podemos acudir a usted? – Ox sonrió y Julian le imito  
>– Si así desean –<p>

Él empezó a impartir su clase, tomaba apuntes. Su forma de impartir la clase fue tan intensa que todos lograron entenderlo. Mire hacia atrás y Black lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Al parecer entendió lo que explicaba.

Debía tratarlo como un maestro cualquiera, tocaron para el cambio de clases. Él se despidió y salió del salón. Luego apareció Marie-sensei, y el salón tuvo su calma.

Suspire, después del primer receso teníamos natación. Y yo estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Black y Soul se me acercaron.

– ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy, doña? – me pregunto Black, honestamente no quería encontrarme a Julian en los departamentos. Lo decidí rápidamente.  
>– Tu casa, idiota – le dije y Black me miro sorprendido<br>– ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ahí está mi mamá! – Le saque la lengua – amigo Soul… tu casa –  
>– Ni de coña – dijo en son de broma<br>– ¿Y si vamos con Patty? – pregunto Black

Un torbellino rubio se acerco a nosotros.

– Hey, ¿vamos a la azotea? Hace mucho calor para estar en la cafetería con todos – dijo Liz con un abanico  
>– Apoyo la idea – dije y empezamos a caminar a la azotea.<p>

Cuando nos acomodamos en la azotea. La idea de Black volvió a salir.

– Entonces, ¿la casa de Kid? –  
>– Ni lo intentes, Black – le rezongo Kid –<br>– ¡Es la noche de chicas de cada mes! – Dijo Liz recordando – Tsubaki, Chrona y yo tragamos en seco. Esto nunca suena nada bueno.

Les explico, cada mes Liz reserva la sala de la casa o la sala de Kid para nuestra pijamada. Es para una charla de solo chicas sin los tres mosqueteros… digo sin Soul, Black y Kid. Y bueno, desde que tengo memoria lo hacemos, al principio solo fue con Chrona, luego con Tsubaki y cuando vine a sentir con Liz y Patty.

– Lo siento, doña. Será hasta la otra –  
>– ¡Deja de decirme así, imbécil! –<br>– ¡Deja de gritarle a mi amigo! –  
>– ¡Cállate anciano con canas prematuras! –<br>– ¡Soul-kun es hijo del sol! –  
>– ¿Eh? ¿Hijo del sol? –<br>– Esto no tiene sentido alguno –  
>– En realidad, querida. Ninguno de nosotros esta cuerdo –<br>– ¡MAKA-CHOP X3! –

Bueno, esta es nuestra pelea diaria. Black y Soul contra mí, Ragnarok me defiende, Patty dice comentarios fuera del sentido común, Tsubaki trata de calmarnos, Liz toma fotos mientras come su desayuno, Kid y Chrona rara vez se involucran en esa pelea diría. O bueno, Kid lo hace cuando hablan de la simetría y Chrona dice su típica frase "no sé cómo lidiar con esto".

– Bueno, chicos vámonos. Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos para la clase de natación. – dijo Kid

Soul y Black se levantaron y ambos me jalaron para levantarme y Kid ayudo a Chrona a levantarse. Mis manos nuevamente sudaban.

– Hasta luego chicos – nos dijo Liz, Ragnarok se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, Tsubaki con una sonrisa, Patty… ella seguía comiendo.

Chrona y yo caminamos hasta los casilleros cerca de la piscina. Enfrente de esta una parte de la enfermería, ahí está Medusa-san. Por un momento perdí de vista a Chrona, de seguro fue con Medusa-san. A lo lejos vi a Black y a Soul.

– ¡Hey, pechos planos! – me gritaron los dos idiotas.

Cuando me acerque, me tomaron de los brazos para lanzarme a la piscina. Antes de caer les jale el cabello a ambos llevándolos conmigo. Y hubiera sido divertido, de no ser porque no sé nadar. No sentía nada, los idiotas me lanzaron a la parte más profunda.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentía una dulce presión sobre mi boca y ahí estaba él. Julian me daba respiración de boca a boca. Me levante y tosí un poco. Mire a los lados y vi a Black y a Soul a mis costados. Varios alumnos hicieron una rueda alrededor.

Y cuando Julian se levanto, lo admire. Era fuerte, músculos marcados sin exagerar, amplia garganta, sus hombros, su pecho. Dios, que…

– ¡Evans, Star y Albarn! – Los tres lo miramos asustados – Tendrán 3 horas de castigo por este tipo de bromas estúpidas – los tres asentimos con miedo. Cuando se giro, admire su amplia espalda.

Mire hacia todos lados y no habían rastros de Kid y Chrona. Soul me miro y pareció entenderme. Sonrió de lado y Black hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Crees que son capaces? – les pregunte y ambos asintieron. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.

A lo lejos los logramos divisar y parecían actuar normal. No los creo capaces de hacer esas cosas en el colegio.

– Créelo, Maka – me dijo Soul en un susurro y me sonroje furiosamente  
>– Evans, Albarn. Si tienen tiempo de charlar como si nada, den 10 vueltas en la piscina. –<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMEKE<strong>

– K-Kid-kun… esto puede no ser una buena idea… – dijo Chrona colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio.  
>– Nadie nos va a ver, linda – Kid empezó a dar pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello de la pelirosa.<p>

Los contenidos gemidos eran la melodía favorita de Kid. Con manos traviesas bajo hasta la feminidad de su novia. Chrona mordió sus labios cuando lo vio agacharse.

– K-Kid… – él la vio y ella estaba sonrojada, con tímidas ganas le asintió.

Hizo a un lado la tela del traje de baño escolar para degustar la feminidad de ella. Después de un rápido orgasmo se levanto y la beso con pasión contenida.

– Vamos – tratando de recuperar la respiración, salieron del pequeño escondite para ir a su clase.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

241L0M3RCUR1: Nope, él es un puto XDDD ¡4EVER SASUHINA Y KIDXCHRONA! *-*

Sweet TroubleMaker: yup uwu no, tu no. Ya hicimos un trato, GemePanDeDios (?) XD

Sushi Cox: ¡Bienvenida a Watashi no Sensei! ¿Que te va pareciendo? ¿Te agrada? ¡Gracias por ser mi fan! OwO

AnneFrederick: Siempre que escribo Frederick quiero escribir Freddy LOL xD si uwu ¡Hola Van! :D Quien sabe ¬w¬ y te conoce XD lol

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: ¡El Desashunooo molaa! y Twitah XDD no falta el parajo azul drogado xD -recibe el hamor-

* * *

><p>Umm la situacion se va poniendo hot~ (?)<br>Creo que lo pondre en M LOL

¿Les va agradando? ¿Todo parece miel sobre hojuelas? ¿A que sabe la miel sobre hojuelas? LOL  
>¿Esto sera la tipica historia de la alumna enamorada?<p>

Todo se sabra... despues del Cap 5! xD  
>*le lanzan tomates* no se preocupen, con sal y limon saben rico~<p>

¡Hasta otra!

A favor de la Campaña **"Con Voz y Voto"** porque agregar a Favoritos y no dejar Review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo


	4. Chapter 4

Yei~  
>Solo porque me caen bien lo he subido :v XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

"_Todos mis amigos son gente diferente, ansiosos como el océano en una tormenta. Cuando salimos somos eléctricos, fluyendo a través de nuestros cuerpos hasta que estamos calientes"  
>– Neon Trees, Sleeping with a Friend<em>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>oul, Black y yo estábamos sentados esperando a que viniera Julian a darnos un sermón o dejarnos tarea extra. Soul tenía sus audífonos, Black tenía la cabeza en la mesa del pupitre y yo me detenía la mandíbula con mis manos. Les lance una mirada de advertencia y me ignoraron olímpicamente.

Cuando entro, Black salto de su asiento y se acomodo. Soul escondió los audífonos en su chaqueta. Los tres miramos a Julian y el nos lanzo una mirada que decía que era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

– Su castigo consiste en redactar una carta de disculpa seguida de 1000 líneas que digan "Debo ser Cuidadoso". Ambas con letra legible y sin errores de ortografía, un solo error y se repite desde 0. – Soul y Black tragaron en seco.

Julian se sentó en el asiento del profesor. El color amarillo de la tarde adornaba el salón, termine rápidamente la carta y me dispuse a hacer las líneas. Soul y Black miraban sus cuadernos en forma de ayuda. Me sentí mal por ellos, aunque quisiera ayudarlos… no podía.

Termine, lo entrega y me fui. Me senté afuera del salón a esperar a esos dos idiotas.

Para cuando los dos idiotas habían terminado estaba empezando a oscurecer. Mire el reloj y eran las 5, ¡nosotros salimos a la 1!

– ¿Te va a venir a traer Spirit? – Me pregunto Black y yo negué  
>– Le marque cuando termine y me dijo que me fuera con cuidado porque se atraso un poco con su trabajo – respondí<br>– Vamos, te iremos a dejar –

Entre bromas tontas, el idiota de mi mejor amigo que se cree dios, el conejo deforme con complejo de chico cool y unos buenos Maka-CHOPS, el transcurso fue normal.

– Bye, Maka – me despedí de ellos agitando mis manos, cuando los perdí de vista sonreí.  
>– Esos idiotas – dije, cuando menos me lo esperaba. Una mano tomo mi muñeca, me hizo girarme y me tope que unos intensos ojos celestes.<p>

Trague en seco y me acorralo contra la pared, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos eran una furia.

– Esa fue la peor estúpida broma que he visto en mi vida – lo mire y el aun mantenía su imagen seria – ¿sabes cuan preocupado estuve? ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo angustiado que me sentí? –  
>– Yo… lo siento mucho… – unas pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos y… me abrazo. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme, encajaba tan bien en él. Me sentía protegida, tan a gusto, aspire el aroma de su perfume. Julian suspiro contra mi oreja y se separo de mí.<br>– No dejen que te hagan bromas estúpidas –

Se separo de mí y me beso la frente. Cuando él se giro para entrar a su departamento… yo me toque la frente y sonreí.

Me deje caer sobre la cama aun con el uniforme puesto y la imagen de compartir la cama con Julian me hizo sonrojar y saltar de mi cama para gritar un rotundo "¡No!".

¿Acaso es posible enamorarse en 2 días? _"Dios, ¿Qué clase de broma juegas conmigo?" _pregunte internamente mirando el techo. Me quite el uniforme y lo puse en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Me coloque mi pijama, le di de comer a Blair, cene algo ligero y me metí a la cama con un libro y un poco de leche tibia.

…  
>…<p>

Bueno, estamos en Julio. Han pasado 3 meses desde Julian ha venido a Death City con Stephania. En ese tiempo… se ha ganado la admiración de varios alumnos y el cariño de otros. Con Spartoi se lleva bastante bien. Ayuda a Black en matemáticas, Tsubaki le trae pan en agradecimiento por ayudar a Black, Patty lo obliga a hacer origami, Ragnarok lo reta en la mayoría de cosas, Soul mejoro sus notas por las pequeñas tutorías, Liz intenta que le diga de que vienen los exámenes y nos ayuda a mantener la discreción cuando Kid y Chrona se pierden. Claro, luego de que nos cito para explicarnos métodos anticonceptivos, un poco de abstinencia… todos estábamos conscientes de que al menos no tendrán un bebé… o por lo menos aun no.

Conmigo… bueno… le he demostrado que puedo ser la mejor de su clase, mi promedio se mantiene siempre en 10, siempre me invita a desayunar y cuando papá no está en la casa por las noches le invito a cenar. Siempre… me besa la frente. Me dice que se siente cómodo conmigo.

Apenas ayer cuando se estaba despidiendo para irse a su departamento… rozo mis labios. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, sorprendentemente… su blanco rostro tenía un lindo rojo en las mejillas.

Actualmente estoy sentada frente a Patty en la Cafetería. Todos charlábamos amenamente, hasta que llego a los oídos de Tsubaki, Chrona y yo… lo que de cada mes huimos. Y no, no es de Andrés. **(N/A: ¿el que te viene cada mes? Hehe)**

– ¡Hoy es viernes! Chicas, podemos hacer la pijamada hoy – grito Liz, suspire. No me podía negar. De todas formas, nunca tenemos escapatoria  
>– ¿A qué horas? – Pregunte<br>– Desde las 6PM hasta que aguantemos – las tres asentimos.  
>Estire mis brazos y me levante – ya regreso… –<p>

Iba caminando por los pasillos, los maestros tenían una especie de reunión y nos dieron 3 horas libres incluidas la del almuerzo. Me jalaron y me metieron al armario del conserje. Enfoque bien y era Julian.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido – ¿No había reunión para profesores? – iba a seguir la disputa cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos de forma suave.

¡Mi primer beso! ¡Con mi profesor! ¡Tiene 26! ¡Tengo 16! ¡10 años de diferencia! ¡En el armario del conserje! Con miedo le correspondí el beso. No me importo todo lo demás que pensé, de una felicidad enorme se lleno mi pecho. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y el coloco sus manos en mi cintura.

El beso empezó a tornarse más "salvaje", sus dientes halan tiernamente mis labios, su lengua jugaba con la mía. Empezó a acariciar mis piernas. Me coloco sobre la mesa que estaba ahí y me siguió besando, rozaba su abultado pantalón contra mi corta falda. Cuando creí que todo esto pasaría a más y tendría que separarme… él lo hizo primero.

Me sonrió y beso mi frente.

– No pidas explicaciones, ¿hoy tienes pijamada con Liz? – Asentí – espero que te diviertas.

Me ayudo a levantarme, él salió primero y al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores me hizo una seña para salir. Un poco cohibida salir del armario del conserje.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: tu si sabes ewé por eso eres mi lacaya :3

241L0M3RCUR1: y le hara cosas peores ewe ya lo veras =w= no es malo D: el solo quiere revivir su clan ah no xD ese es Sasuke lol Kid solo quiere 8 uwu lol 4EVER KxC SH *-*

Sweet... Geme: Oh si ewe Lali sera la mas inocente de las Trillizas mas P*ndejas de Fanfiction e Instagram (?) vale no xD -hace ensalada- ¿quieres? -w- oh si ewe ya vendran~~ mwahahahaha (?

Rox: ¡Hola nueva lectora-chan! *esconde sus tetas* (?) Porque si revelo el verdadero nombre de Julian irian como abejas a la miel (?) okno xD pues no se ~ siempre me gusto ese nombre *u* aparte es mi prototipo de hombre *w* XD ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

AnneFrederick: ¿Que onda, Van? :3 Oh y espera a ver que sucede ewe)9 Me siento tan... tan... tan yo XDD haciendo esto lol

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿Qué les parece? .3.<p>

Solo porque me caen bien les traje conti XDD  
>Espero su hamor y que no me manoseen la teta y salgan corriendo uvu<p>

¡Hasta el otro capi u otro fic!


	5. Chapter 5

Me caen bastante bien como para subir conti :3  
>Esto tiene KxC! LOL<br>Es imposible no poner esta pareja *w*  
>Casual yo escuchando Best Day of My Life y dije "no sere tan mala y pondre conti"<p>

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

"_Tu dices blanco, yo digo negro. Tu dices voy y yo digo vengo. Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro"  
>– Malú, Blanco y Negro<em>

* * *

><p>Regrese a la cafetería, Black me miro con una ceja alzada y yo le sonreí. Mire mi plato de comida y suspire cansadamente.<p>

– Al parecer la reunión se va a alargar mas por lo que después del almuerzo los alumnos pueden regresar a sus casas – dijo Kid mirando su celular. Si, esas son las ventajas de ser el hijo del director.  
>– Maka… – me llamo Chrona y yo levante el rostro – ¿me acompañas? Quiero ir con mi mamá un rato – la mire y asentí.<p>

Me levante junto con ella, caminábamos por los pasillos en silencio. Hubo un momento en el que Chrona se detuvo y me tomo de la manga de la camisa. Me miro a los ojos y por primera vez no pude deducir su mirada. ¿Sera de miedo?

– ¿Qué tienes, Maka? – alce una ceja y ella hizo un puchero – Desde que vine en la mañana te noto muy rara, ¿Qué ocurre? –

La abrace, ella es mi mejor amiga. Ella lo debe saber.

– Me enamore… – susurre y ella me tomo de los hombros  
>– ¿De quién? – Su pregunta fue suficiente para que se hiciera un nudo en mi garganta<br>– De… De-Death-sensei – Chrona abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y me sonrió  
>– Las mejores amigas enamoradas de los Death, ¿curioso, no? –<p>

Si lo veía de esa forma resultaba gracioso, empezamos a reírnos. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería nos topamos con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Arachne, la tía de Chrona.

– Mamá, tía. ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Chrona con una ceja alzada  
>– Calla, Chrona. – Le respondió Arachne<br>– ¡Te lo dije o no! ¡Esta casi igual que Shinigami en aquella época! – Dijo Medusa, Chrona y yo nos miramos sin entender  
>– ¿De quién hablan? – Pregunto Chrona y Medusa la miro y sonrió pícaramente<br>– A tu profesor, Julian – dijo Medusa y Arachne le dio un zape – ¡Oye! –  
>– Ella ni siquiera sabe de aquella época y tu se los dices como una completa idiota – le dijo Arachne<br>– Oh bueno, para resumir. – Medusa miro a Chrona – Si no me hubiera embarazado de Ragnarok, tu no serias futura señorita de Death, tu serias Death – Chrona y yo nos sonrojamos. ¡¿A Medusa-san le gusto, en algún momento, Shinigami-sama?!  
>– ¡Mamá! – Le regaño Chrona<br>– Mira niña, si yo no te digo nada porque te acuestes con Kid tu no me debes de decir nada – Medusa tomo un pañuelo y lo mordía – Soy papa casada, soy papa casada – decía entre dientes y Arachne la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Quería estallar en carcajadas, imaginarme a Medusa y a Shinigami-sama en ese plan era algo digno de recordar hasta el día de mi muerte. La siempre fría enfermera del Shibusen con las hormonas alborotadas por el hombre que hace unos momentos me estuvo besando. Que irónica puede ser la vida. **(N/A: en mi fic todo es irónico, Makita) **

…  
>…<p>

Spirit me vio salir del departamento a las 4PM y me lanzo el interrogatorio. Y le explique la pijamada mensual, solo suspiro y asintió.

Camine hasta la casa de Tsubaki y me recibió su hermano mayor, Masamune-kun.

– Hola, Maka – me saludo mientras entraba para avisarle a Tsubaki que ya estaba ahí. – ¿Quieres agua? –  
>– Por favor<p>

Tsubaki salió de la cocina con una bandeja de comida, seguramente para la pijamada. Me la dejo mientras ella iba a arreglar sus cosas.

– Maka – mire a Masamune – ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Tsubaki y Black? – le sonreí, aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido. Masamune es como un Ragnarok sin insultos. Siempre se preocupa por Tsubaki, y aunque no lo diga, también por Chrona, Liz y Patty. Es como el hermano mayor de nosotras después de Ragnarok.  
>– Bastante bien, Tsubaki le tiene mucha paciencia a ese idiota –<p>

Todavía recuerdo cuando Tsubaki que con un tierno sonrojo se me acerco para preguntarme si me gustaba Black, como respuesta estalle en carcajadas y le dije que Black desde que la vio se enamoro de ella.

– Ya estoy lista, Maka-chan – Tsubaki bajo con una pequeña maleta de mano de color crema parecida a la mía que es verde claro. – ¿Iremos con Chrona-chan? –  
>– No, ella ya esta allá –<br>– Adiós, niisan –  
>– Adiós, neesan –<p>

…  
>…<p>

Cuando llegamos a la casa –más bien mansión– de Kid, Liz estaba preparando la sala junto con Chrona. Patty cargaba a Stephania mientras veían las películas de la repisa.

– ¡Hola! Ya está todo casi listo – Liz nos abrazo, Patty nos jalo las mejillas y Chrona nos sonrió. – ya están las películas, la comida, el maquillaje, un poco de alcohol y ¡la botella! –  
>– Me alegro que ya tengan todo preparado –dijo Kid entrando a la sala<br>– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le espeto Liz y Kid tomo de la cintura a Chrona  
>– Es mi casa y vine a despedirme de mi novia – dijo Kid para luego darle un beso a Chrona en la mejilla. – Ya regresamos<p>

Cuando salieron de la sala, Kid y Chrona entraron al despacho de él. Liz nos sonrió a Tsubaki y a mí para acercarnos mientras Patty y Stephania empezaban a ver _"La Sirenita"_.

Liz no hizo una seña con su dedo para que nos mantuviéramos calladas. Nos llevo a una esquina que estaba afuera del despacho de Kid donde se podía ver todo.

Tsubaki y yo nos sonrojamos furiosamente cuando vimos como Kid devoraba –literalmente– a Chrona. Dios, que besos más húmedos. Cuando Kid empezó a acariciar las piernas de Chrona y su pequeño pecho, Tsubaki se llevo las manos a la boca. Liz solamente miraba entretenida la escena. Cuando Chrona empezó a tocar la entrepierna de Kid, fue cuando ya no pude mirar más. Me tape los ojos pero la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo.

Nunca, nunca imagine que Kid fuera tan intenso y pervertido con Chrona. Y note el parecido de Kid con Julian en ese sentido. Tan intenso, tan dominante, tan… tan Julian Death.

Liz nos sacudió a Tsubaki y a mí para salir de ahí y hacer como que no vimos nada. Cuando Kid apareció, le dio un tierno beso a Chrona en la mejilla, se despidió de nosotras y se fue.

Las preguntas de la chismosa número uno del Shibusen estaban por hacerse presentes ante la acusada, Chrona Makenshi.

– Te vimos, pequeña – dijo Liz jalando la mejilla de Chrona, la pobre se puso de todos los tonos de rojos posibles. – Así que… ¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad? –  
>– ¡Podrías preguntar mas sutilmente! – le espete a Liz en forma de defensa de Chrona. Mi amiga pelirosa me sonrió y asintió. ¡Se iba a someter a las preguntas de Liz!<br>– A los 2 meses y medio de noviazgo –  
>– ¿Alguna vez se atraso su periodo? –<br>– ¡Liz! – le regaño Tsubaki  
>– S-si… solo fue una vez cuando fuimos al Hotel el año pasado –<br>– ¿Cómo lo tomo Kid? –  
>– P-pues yo creí que lo tomaría mal porque una vez me dijo que tenía grandes planes para nosotros… pero… lo tomo muy bien… incluso quería que fueran gemelos – todas estábamos sorprendidas<br>– ¿Cómo lo tomo Medusa-san? –  
>– Solo me regaño por no tomarme las pastillas, pero luego al día siguiente me vino el periodo. –<br>– Chrona, sé que esto ya no me incumbe pero la curiosidad me carcome – dijo Liz con una cara de Fangirl, Chrona asintió – ¿En donde lo han hecho? – Los colores volvieron a la cara de mi amiga y empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido…  
>– N-no me van a creer… – Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos cerca de Chrona para no perder detalle. – p-pues… en el baño del Shibusen, en la piscina del Shibusen, en la pequeña oficina que Shinigami-sama le ha asignado a Kid, en el sillón de acá, en el despacho de Kid, en la cama de Kid, en mi cama y en mi baño… – para cuando Chrona termino de hablar, Tsubaki y yo estábamos rojas mientras Liz sonreía con superioridad<br>– ¡Ya lo sabía! Ustedes no me lo pueden ocultar – Liz saco la botella y la giro sobre nosotras, la botella le toco a Tsubaki – ¿Y tú ya lo hiciste con Black? –  
>– B-bueno… si… ¡p-pero no tantas veces como Chrona-chan! – Yo estalle en carcajadas, y como si del karma se tratara, me toco a mí<br>– ¿Y tu Makita? ¿Hay alguien? Soul está libre~ – yo solo negué con la cabeza, este secreto ya no lo puedo guardar. Menos a ellas  
>– Si hay alguien, pero no. ¡No es mi otro mejor amigo! – le grite y Patty junto con Stephania se giraron hasta nosotras<br>– ¡Dinos quien es! – Grito Liz y yo baje la cara  
>– J-Julian –<br>– Espera… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – Liz estaba en shock – ¡A la mierda el juego! – Se acerco a mí y me sonrió – ¿Quieres ayuda? – asentí un poco sonrojada

Les conté todo, como lo conocí, la forma en que me trata, los desayunos, las pocas cenas que le hice, el roce de ayer y el beso pomposo de ahora. Liz sonrió con victoria. Una mirada por parte de Chrona y la más tímida quería venganza.

– ¡Tu lo harás cambiar! – Dijo Stephania con una sonrisa y luego miro otra vez la pantalla  
>– Nee Liz… – Liz miro a Chrona – ¿y tú con Ragnarok? –<br>– ¡Oh! ¡Golpe bajo de Makenshi para Thompson! – dije en forma de comentarista en un ring de lucha  
>– Solo una vez… cuando lo queremos repetir… nos descubren, nos llaman o pasa algo… –<br>– Les propongo algo – dijo Tsubaki, todas la mirábamos – mañana es sábado, vamos a las aguas termales. Liz, puedes tener otra noche especial con Ragnarok. Chrona puede tener otro recuerdo con Kid. Maka puedes declarártele a Death-sensei. Patty se divertirá con Stephania. Y yo me divertiré con Black –  
>– Tsubaki, eres una genio – dijo Liz levantándose para tomar el teléfono.<p>

…  
>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMEKE<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¡Achu! – estornudo Kid<br>– Alguien está hablando de ti – dijo Ragnarok jugando _Vampire Night_ contra Black Star  
>– Oí, Kid – dijo Soul llamando la atención de Kid<br>– ¿Qué? –  
>– Entre amigos, dime… ¿Cuántas veces lo haces con Chrona al día? –<p>

Los colores en la cara del pequeño pelinegro igualaban a los de su novia

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

241L0M3RCUR1: no leiste? pasaron meses para que llegaran a eso~ D: yo controlo el tiempo ewe ~ ¡SASUHINA Y KXC! *-* y hare que te guste el RobRae ~

AnneFrederick: y espera a que veas los siguientes capis ewe~~ ¡Pues no mucho, Van-kun! :3 ¿y tu? ¡Soy Jumbiie y me siento tan Jumbiie haciendo esto! XD

Rox: ¿yo? xD lol mejor no digo nada, no debe estar tan feo... bueno eso digo yo xDD yo quiero a alguien guapo y que cocine :c

YunneMiku: No se, yo haria lo mismo si fuera un OCxUnPersonajeRandom pero trato de no hacerlo tan Gary Stu a Julian, mucha perfección es traumatico XD ¡Yei~! Me dan de comer reviews *abre la boquita*

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: Yup, ya lo cambi capaz me demandan lol XD porque sha se nos viene el lemon uvu -recibe el hamor-

Sweet TroubleMaker: soy genial 7w7 *se esconde antes de que le lanze la ensalada de papas* ¿seguiste hablando con Lali-oneechan? Yo soy oneesama, tu eres oneesan y Lali oneechan~ lol ¡PUES TE LO DARE! (?)

* * *

><p>Y bueno, les cuento que vamos a menos de la mitad.<p>

El cap sera una Navidad atrasada xD

Si no me alimentan con reviews no subire nada el 24 uvu

Todavia debo hacer el especial de navidad para T.E :c

Por cierto, ya estamos cerca del lemon :3

Bueeeeno. ¡Hasta otra!


	6. Chapter 6

Y mas rápido de lo que creí, traje conti :3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

_"Cuéntale una historia, dile la honesta verdad, trátala mejor, asegúrate de ver bien. No seas todo lo que ella quiere sé lo que necesita ella, cuando ella dice que te ama dile que la amas también."  
>– Echosmith, Tell Her You Love Her<em>

* * *

><p>– Ya hice las llamadas necesarias, mañana nos vamos y ¡Pasaremos todo el fin de semana! – Dijo Liz de forma entusiasta – también, ya les dije a los chicos y a Julian, al parecer no le gusta que le llamen a la 1AM –<br>– A nadie, Liz – dije irónica, le sonreí y sentí mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – ¿Qué dijo? –  
>– Pues dijo: – aclaro su garganta para imitarlo – "Elizabeth, no me estés jodiendo. No soy Kid para soportar tus ocurrencias, pero si. Iré, estaré a las 6AM. No me jodas más. Buenas noches." –<p>

Tsubaki, Chrona y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Luego de eso, Liz empezó a experimentar con nuestros rostros y cabellos.

– ¿Nunca han usado relleno? – nos pregunto a Chrona y a mí. Chrona se sonrojo furiosamente y yo fruncí mi ceño.  
>– No lo necesito – conteste<br>– ¿Y tú, Chrona? ¿A Kid le gustan? – dijo Liz con una sonrisa picara, Tsubaki suspiro  
>– S-si – contesto en un susurro. Tsubaki la abrazo<br>– Lo importante es que le gustas a Kid-kun tal y como eres – dijo de forma maternal y Chrona le sonrió.

Chrona abrazo a Tsubaki, enterrando su cara en los pechos de ella.

– A Black le deben de gustar – le comento con una sonrisa. Tsubaki se sonrojo furiosamente.

…  
>…<p>

Liz ordeno –con el dinero de Shinigami-sama, claro– un microbús. Lo suficiente como para nuestra pandilla. A lo lejos vi a Black, Soul, Ragnarok y Kid, parece que ya arreglaron sus cosas.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada? – pregunto Kid, Chrona lo miro y se sonrojo. Al parecer capto el mensaje.  
>– Bastante entretenida~ – dijo Patty con una sonrisa<p>

Patty traía puesto un short de jeans y una blusa blanca sin mangas resaltando sus… bueno ya saben. Liz tenía el pelo hecho una cola de caballo con un short como el de Patty pero con una blusa blanca con mangas. Tsubaki traía puesto piratas verdes con detalles naranjas y una blusa fruncida de color crema. Chrona un vestido ligero y largo de color blanco y yo… bueno yo llevaba puesto un short a cuadros azules con una camiseta de baloncesto roja.

Ragnarok llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camiseta blanca. Black llevaba unas bermudas de color crema y una camiseta ligera sin mangas azul. Kid, tratando de no perder la formalidad, un pantalón jeans y una camiseta formal blanca. Soul llevaba unas bermudas a cuadros rojas y una camisa negra.

El microbús estaba estacionado frente a nosotros.

– ¿Qué esperamos? – Pregunto Soul  
>– A Julian – le contesto Liz<br>– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Black  
>– ¿Quién crees que va a manejar? ¡Ragnarok nos va a matar, Tsubaki y yo aun no tenemos licencia!<p>

Y como si lo hubieran invocado venia caminando hasta nosotros con un rostro de total fastidio, llevaba unas bermudas beige y una camisa de botones azul oscuro que hacia contraste con sus ojos. No llevaba los lentes, ¿los usara para leer?

– ¿Nos vamos? – Fue lo único que dijo cuando llego  
>– ¡Si! – Contestamos<br>– Bueno, Julian. Tu vas a manejar – le dijo Liz, le entrego las llaves y se metió en el asiento del piloto – Maka, tu iras de copiloto – asentí y me senté en el asiento de copiloto – Tsubaki, Black y Soul al fondo. Confió en que Tsubaki los pueda mantener quietos – Tsubaki asintió y se metieron al fondo del microbús – Patty y Stephania, métanse en los asientos delante de ellos – Patty cargo a Stephania y se metieron – Kid y Chrona, van ustedes – la pareja asintió – Rag, tu y yo detrás de Julian y Maka ¿vale?

El motor se puso en marcha. Mis manos sudaban. Estaba nerviosa.

…  
>…<p>

El camino transcurrió con tranquilidad. Julian les dijo –ordeno– que fuera del colegio no le dijeran Death-sensei. Todos iban hablando trivialidades con él, por el retrovisor note como Kid besaba a una Chrona sonrojada. Suspire, si Julian fuera 10 o 9 años menor posiblemente no me sentiría rara.

Logre quitarme un peso de encima anoche al confesarles a las chicas lo que me pasaba. Miraba el camino por la ventana sumida en estos pensamientos. Me gustaría que fuera de mi edad. ¿Cómo habrá sido en su adolescencia? ¿Se habría casado alguna vez?

Soul iba hablando con Black, tal vez planeando algo para hacerme ver como una tsundere. Tsubaki miraba por la ventana. Stephania dormía en el pecho de Patty. Liz y Ragnarok escuchaban música compartiendo un auricular.

De reojo vi a Julian. Iba tan imparcial y parecía levemente relajado. Me miro por el rabillo del ojo… me dedico una sonrisa.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

…  
>…<p>

Suspire al ver el embotellamiento en el que estábamos. Voltee a verlos y todos dormían. Patty echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Stephania dormía en su pecho. Black y Soul se apoyaban mutuamente murmurando idioteces con un hilo de baba colgándoles. Tsubaki apoyo su cabeza a la ventana. Chrona recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kid y este ponía su mejilla sobre la cabeza de mi amiga. Ragnarok tenía cruzados los brazos y fruncía el ceño. Liz tenía los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos.

Gire mi rostro para mirar el parabrisas y fue en ese pequeño momento en el que Julian presiono sus labios sobre los míos.

Con timidez e inexperiencia le correspondí. Su lengua, experta, entro a mi boca jugando con la mía. Era algo tan nuevo para mí. Tontamente empuje mi lengua a la suya.

Una suave mordida en mis labios me hizo sonrojarme.

– Justo así los quería atrapar – nos susurro Liz, con un tono pícaro.

Julian se separo lentamente de mi y se relamió los labios, una sonrisa de victoria se poso en sus labios. Giro el rostro para ver a Liz.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo debo tomar eso, serás nuestra coartada en el colegio? – le dijo de forma zorruna  
>– Mejora mis notas en tus materias y tenemos un trato<p>

Con un suspiro de derrota, Julian asintió. Un apretón de manos y sellaron el trato. Una gota cae por mi frente, no sé si sentirme bien o mal…

– Trátala bien, ella merece… – Liz lo analizo de pies a cabeza y luego me miro a mi, me sonrió – a ti

Julian no mostro emoción en su rostro. Simplemente giro su rostro para ver que poco a poco íbamos saliendo del embotellamiento.

– Tú también mereces a alguien como ella – susurro Liz. Vi a Julian tensarse y fruncir el ceño. Mire a Liz y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Julian… tú, sin duda, me ocultas algo.

…  
>…<p>

Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera. Julian se bajo para llenar el tanque. Aun nos faltaba la mitad del camino.

Liz se bajo estirándose. Patty y Stephania seguían dormidas. Tsubaki y Chrona se bajaron.

– Vengan, vamos por bocadillos – dijo Tsubaki  
>– Vale, también quiero agua. Tengo la garganta seca – dijo Chrona agitando su mano para aliviar el calor<br>– Yo también… – dije bajándome del microbús

Entramos al pequeño _Market _ que había. Tomamos unas cuantas botellas de agua, unas de soda, botana y dulces.

Ragnarok entro. Se acerco a nosotras.

– ¿Ya tienen todo? Las estamos esperando

Nosotras asentimos. Liz se acerco al mostrador a pagar. Salimos del _Market_ y vi a Kid, Soul y Black hablar mientras Julian hablaba por teléfono.

Me acerque a él.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunte y él me asintió  
>– No, ya te lo dije. No insistas. Estoy ocupado. No… ríndete. Adiós – colgó y me sonrió – solo problemas con una persona desagradable<p>

Asentí y entramos al microbús.

…  
>…<p>

Cuando llegamos, todo parecía tan natural. Los arboles, los pájaros cantando, el pasto. Era una cabaña de madera con vista al mar y en la zona de atrás estaban las aguas termales. El mar es una bonita atracción para la mañana y tarde. Las aguas termales son perfectas para la noche. Un relajante baño. Cerca de la cabaña había un bosque, a lo mejor ahí había una cascada.

– ¡El mar! ¡Oh si! – Grito Soul quitándose la camisa  
>– ¡El mar es algo digno de mi presencia! ¡YAHOOO! – grito Black imitando a Soul. La pareja de idiotas salieron corriendo hacia el mar.<br>– ¡Esperen! – Les grito Tsubaki – ¡No se pusieron bloqueador! – la pobre salió corriendo detrás de ellos como una madre siguiendo a sus hijos.  
>– Mira Stephania-chan, por allá hay un puesto de helados – dijo Patty, Stephania miro a Julian y este le asintió<br>– Toma, ve por helados para ti y Patty. Va un poco mas por si quieren traer para todos – dijo Julian dándole dinero a Stephania.

Las dos salieron corriendo al puesto de helados que estaba cerca de donde Soul, Black y Tsubaki se fueron corriendo.

– Ragnarok, hay un centro comercial por aquí. ¿Vamos? – Pidió Liz juntando sus manos, Ragnarok suspiro y asintió – ¡Yei! ¡Eres el mejor novio! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se lo llevo como alma que persigue el diablo.  
>– ¿quieres conocer por aquí, Chrona? – dijo Kid y Chrona asintió. Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar.<p>

Mire mi mano y suspire.

– Maka – levante la mirada y me tope con el rostro de Julian – bajemos las cosas, luego iremos a dar un paseo. – trague en seco y le sonreí.

Puede que hay deseos que se cumplan.

Cuando terminamos de instalarnos. Mire a Julian, mordí mi labio inferior. Dios, que espalda… me sonroje y mire a otro lado.

– ¿Lista para ir a pasear? – Me dijo y asentí  
>– Si, ¿vamos al bosque?<br>– Creí que querrías ir al Centro Comercial  
>– No… quiero ver la naturaleza. Hace mucho no salía a un lugar así…<p>

…  
>…<p>

Su mano… es cálida y a la vez es fría.

El bosque, es tan callado pero a su vez ruidoso. Es un ruido que me agrada, los pájaros cantan, las ardillas van y vienen. Me senté y Julian me imito.

– Es un lugar tranquilo, ¿no te parece?  
>– Lo es, cuando era pequeña… salía mucho con mi papá a los bosques. Pero cuando obtuvo su trabajo… no pudimos salir mucho…<br>– ¿De qué trabaja?  
>– ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo es?<br>– Quizás…  
>– Pues no lo sé, siempre está cansado. No me gustaría interrogarlo cuando le toca descanso.<p>

Julian acariciaba mi mejilla y luego mi coleta. Me gusta estar con él.

Él si fuera 10 años menor, fuera el muchacho más deseado. ¿Si lo hubiera conocido en su época de adolescente, sería como ahora?

Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pude admirar su rostro.

– Ahh…

Nos detuvimos en seco. Julian estaba sorprendido, me hizo una seña con el dedo para que nos mantuviéramos callados.

– Ahí… Si… ahí…

Me sonroje furiosamente, era la voz de Chrona. No sonaba como normalmente lo hace.

– Oh… K-Kid…

Julian me sonrió zorrunamente. – ¿La curiosidad puede contigo o te quieres ir?  
>– Yo… Julian… n-no se…<p>

– Dios… Te mueves tan…

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz de Kid, lo tome de la mano. Empezamos a caminar hasta donde escuchábamos los ruidos.

Y creo que mejor me hubiera ido. Mi cara parecía un tomate. ¡Hay cosas que se deben hacer en privado!

Chrona tenía sus manos en uno de los arboles mientras Kid la tomaba de las caderas y la embestía. La ropa de ambos estaba regada, el vestido de Chrona, los pantalones y la camisa de Kid.

– Kid-kun… mas fuerte… m-me voy a correr…

Me sonroje furiosamente. Mis nervios estaban a punta de flor. Nunca en vida había visto a dos personas tener sexo. Escapaba del porno y hentai de Black y Soul. Y ahora… en vivo y en directo.

Kid alzo una de las piernas de Chrona y pareció gustarle. Unas embestidas mas, un grito de placer por parte de Chrona y un chorro de semen corría libre por sus piernas.

Gire mi rostro para ver a Julian, tenía una sonrisa divertida y un tenue sonrojo en su rostro. Jale la manga de su camisa y creo que mi cara parecía un tomate. Podía sentir como salía humo de mis orejas.

– ¿Lista para otra ronda?

Julian coloco mi cara en su pecho y disimuladamente nos alejamos.

…  
>…<p>

Miraba sin mirar la cabaña. Sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis manos temblaban, sudaba frio, tenía la cara caliente.

– Toma

Julian me dio un vaso con agua fría, con manos temblorosas lo acepte. Lo tome rápidamente y me sentí tranquila.

– ¿Mejor?  
>– Un poco… la verdad es que nunca había visto algo así…<br>– ¿Nunca?  
>– No… no es algo que me llame mucho la atención.<p>

Cuando llegue a la cocina, deje el vaso en el lavatrastos. Regrese a la sala y no vi a Julian. Suspire con cansancio. Muchas emociones para un solo día.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

241L0M3RCUR1: Dejala ser -3- ella es así (?) Kid es el culpable de todo uvu (?) ¡Noooooo! D: ¡BBRae no me gusta! T-T

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: te lo brokee otra vez (?) xD ¡Saludos a Nior! Ya Keep Calm Miss Piggy xD

Sweet TroubleMaker: AHÍ ESTA LO CACHONDO GEME OAÓ ¡Eso, camina soldado! OwO tu si sabes 7w7

Rox: Keep Calm Rox (?) XD JuMa es cannon (?) habra, leve pero lo habra x3

AnneFrederick: Medusa es una loquilla cuando quiere uwu xD ¡Duermete, Van! xD

* * *

><p>Juro que en el siguiente cap habra lemon uvu<p>

Por lo siguiente~

Amenme y dejen amor y reviews uwu

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
